DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's abstract) The association between elevated levels of low-density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) and an increased risk of premature coronary heart disease is well established. Further, an increase in the level of LDL-C with normal levels of cholesterol can result in an increased risk for coronary heart disease. On the other hand, high-density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL-C) is often observed to have a protective effect. The instant cholesterol measurement kits currently on the market can only measure the total cholesterol content. They cannot quantify the low-density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) and high-density liprotein cholesterol (HDL-C) separately. Intelligent Optical Systems (IOS), in collaboration with Dr. Karol E. Watson, Co-Director of the Cholesterol and Lipid Management Center at the Unversity of California, Los Angeles. seeks to design and construct a low-cost, single-step. self-calibrated cholesterol sensor for the simultaneous, quantitative determination of LDL-C and HDL-C from fresh human serum. The proposed sensor is internally calibrated to account for any errors in the measurement. The innovative optical design and assay format ensures that the cost of the optical reader will be about $100 and each test will cost about $2.00. The calibration procedures used in this assay will make this sensor immune to matrix effects, and serum samples can be directly tested. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: IOS's cholesterol sensor is expected to accurately, and instantly, report the HDL-C and LDL-C content. Medical offices and individuals are expected to quickly embrace this low-cost alternative to lab testing. In addition, it is expected that the development of this technology will lead to a family of proactive home-health systems and systems that interact with the patient's medical provider.